Pengumuman
by Fujoshi of Clams
Summary: Pengumuman bagi author KHR Indo!
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu~!

Hai, di sini Shara Sherenia yang bertindak sebagai moderator untuk game pertama ini! Atas persetujuan bersama para author fandom KHR Indo yang berkumpul di grup FB Family of Clams, maka kami mendirikan akun bersama ini. Berikut adalah detil-detilnya (yang dicopas dari "Notice" punya Saint Holic).

Untuk penggunaan akun ini, antara lain:

1. Anggota yang berminat akan diberikan **user name dan password**. Semua dikirim lewat Private Message.

2. Jika hendak membuat pengumuman baru, buatlah **chapter selanjutnya dari "Pengumuman"**. Jadi, "Pengumuman" ini akan ada banyak chapter, dan kalian wajib alert biar nggak ketinggalan info.

3. Karena akun ini dibuat untuk kepentingan bersama, usahakan **melibatkan 2 atau lebih anggota**, bahkan mungkin seluruh personil di fandom KHR Indonesia ini.

4. Tolong **hargai anggota lain**, jangan ada yang main bashing atau grup-grupan karena akun ini khusus buat fandom KHR Indo seneng-seneng.

5. **Siapapun boleh memulai permainan** *Kalo bisa beresin dulu permainan sebelumnya ya* jangan takut! Emang akun ini buat iseng.

6. Jika ada pertanyaan tentang peraturan akun ini, langsung review aja kesini.

Di atas tadi hanya peraturan akun. Nah, dibawah ini adalah aturan main untuk permainan pertama fanfik kali ini. Kita ada beberapa peraturan. Antara lain:

1. **No OC**. Kali ini nggak ada original Character ya, murni karakter KHR.

2. Bentuk **Narasi**. Kalian boleh ngeliat dari sisi siapa aja, dari orang pertama tokoh utama atau bahkan orang ketiga tunggal. Terserah =)

3. Boleh **semua genre** (BEBAS HAHAHAHAHA) humor, angst, yaoi, ecchi, famiy dll tapi jangan yang mustahil kaya M-Preg ya.

4. Sistem **Tag**, jadi siapapaun yang berminat, boleh menunjuk anggota secara random untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya. Kalau bisa jangan kerja sama biar ceritanya makin nggak ketebak.

**Contoh Tag:** chapter 4 dibuat Eszett dan di akhir cerita dia menunjuk mar-sama untuk membuat chapter 5. Mungkin saja diceritanya Eszett ingin membuat Xanxus menikah dengan Squalo, tapi di chapter selanjutnya, tiba-tiba Levi datang dan teriak "NGGAK SAH" lalu ngebawa kabur Xanxus ke hutan Amazon. - contoh cerita gaje

5. Kalau daftarnya pakai akun bersama (macam Rya-chan X Shii-chan) bisa ditag dua kali karena terdiri dari 2 orang.

6. Akun ini khusus **bahasa ibu**. Berhubung ada yang GA BISA Bahasa Inggrisss…Bukan denk, akun ini khusus untuk kita keluarga fandom KHR Indonesia, jadi supaya orang luar nggak bisa ikutan. Gitu...

7. Satu chapter tolong diselesaikan dalam waktu **yang sesingkat-singkatnya**. Tapi jangan sampai setahun ya… -_-;

8. Orang terakhir yang di TAG, **HARUS menyelesaikan/menamatkan cerita**. Bagaimanapun caranya! Mau ternyata ceritanya udah kemana-mana, tapi dia harus bisa bikin cerita itu tamat sempurna. Nggak nge-Gantung. Mampus! Bisa nggak lu!

9. Jika ada pertanyaan tentang permainan pertama, langsung message aja kesini. Atau tanya di Review.

Bagi yang berminat silahkan review dan nyatakan diri Anda berminat untuk menjadi anggota. Meskipun nama kalian sudah terdaftar di profile, tapi tetap harus mendaftar ulang kalau tidak akan dihapus! *kejam*

Game pertama akan dipublish sekitar hari Sabtu minggu ini, jadi nantikan dan siapkan mental kalau-kalau kalian kena tag! MWAHAHAHA-*ditendang keluar*

Ciaossu~!


	2. Chapter 2

S'up yo! *sok gaul* *ditimpuk*

Eeeto, karena **Penguin Hikikomori **sedang mengalami writer's block akut dan laptopnya rusak, maka dengan sangat disayangkan, beliau (halah) tidak bisa melanjutkan chapter The Game yang berikutnya. Karena semuanya pasti penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Princess-Princess gaje lainnya untuk merusak ceritanya Mermaid!Mukuro, maka _**the story must go on**_!

*background: deburan ombak + sunset*

*lebay; ditabok rame-rame*

Yah, intinya kita harus memilih orang yang akan melanjutkan chapter tersebut! Dengan tenggat waktu **SEMINGGU!**

Berikut adalah nama author-author senggang yang terpilih(?) sebagai calon author yang akan melanjutkan chapter The Game yang berikutnya:

1. Tsukiharu Magi

2. bhiblu21

3. mar-sama

4. Rst

5. ArisuAlice

6. Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna

7. quan 'Titanium

Harap lakukan voting mulai sejak chapter ini dipublish dengan cara mereview chapter ini. Voting akan ditutup pada tanggal **10 April 2010, 5 PM alias pukul 17.00 WIB.** Setelah itu akan dilakukan penghitungan total suara, dan pengumuman nama author yang berhak melanjutkan cerita akan diumumkan (insyaallah) malam itu juga.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

-Shara Sherenia

NB: kalau ada author yang ganti penname, tolong kasih tau penname sebelumnya, ya, biar listnya bisa diupdate. Atau mau coba login dan edit profile-nya sendiri? Silahkan~


	3. Chapter 3

Nyohoho! Saya datang untuk membawa berita baik, Minna-sama! *plaaak

Hari ini, saya, alias **bhiblu21**, akan mengumumkan hasil polling yang kemarin.. *baca chappie 2 untuk melihat apa maksud saya*

Sebenernya pengennya kemaren malem, tapi kan kalian tauk, kemarin si FFn-chan lagi error to the kyokugen jadi yahhh...like that dehhh.

Kufufu, saya menggantikan mama(?) **Shara Sherenia ** yang biasanya mengapdet pengumuman ini, berhubung kemaren me uda janji sihh.. =3=

Okey anyway so hey~ *kokmakingaje

Berdasarkan poling dari 11 anak yang sudah mereview dan 1 anak yang gaje yang saya anggap aja gol-put soalnya dia jawabannya gaje *ditabok* jadi, mari saya jabarkan manusia-manusia yang mendapatkan vote :

**1. Rst **

**2. Mar-sama**

**3. Bhiblu21**

**4. Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna**

Dan berikut adalah perolehan suaranya :

1. Rst : 7

2. Mar-sama : 2

3. Bhiblu21 : 1 (kenapa harus ada nama saya? OTL)

4. Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna : 1

=w=w=w=w=

Selamat, **Rst**! Anda mendapat JACKPOT! *digampar

Kya kyaa~ Imouto-ku yang moee, selamat yaa~ *pelukcium *digaplok *pedomode

Hush! kok bawa-bawa pedo sih! Jangan gitu ah! *loh *ngomongkesiapa

Jadi, sesuai dengan apa yang uda tertera diatas itu, sudah diputuskan bahwa **Rst ** akan melanjutkan cerita para princess kita. Bikin se-nappo(?) mungkin! Gyahahahahahahhaha!

**Rst **berjuanglah! Nappo(?) dan Suika(?) selalu menyertaimuu! Gyohohohihohihoa!

**-bhiblu21**


End file.
